Lo que no respire no signifca que este muerto
by Nagi hatsune
Summary: Una carta, un reto, un viaje, nuevas amistades, nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes, viejos enemigos todo en este fic..


**BUENO ACLARO!, aquí Madam Red no muere, por 3 razones **

**#1: por que hizo que ciel se viera kawaii *3***

**#2:por qué me cae bien**

**#3: y por qué es elemental en este fic -.-**

**Bueno advierto tal vez meta más personajes de la serie pero estoy pensando apenas u3u, avisare cuando tengo dibujos de los personajes, si quieren saber en dónde publicare busquen en mi perfil una página de DeviantART ahí lo van a descubrir**

**Advertencias:** La serie no me pertenece ¬¬ pero estoy en eso

-cuando el personaje habla-

"cuando se piensa o se canta" (si se va a cantar aquí w)

(intromisiones mias!, y de los personajes también -w-)

**Palabras:** 1,145

*****o3o al fic

Un joven de pelo color verde, permanecía viendo la extraña carta que estaba frente a él, un sobre blanco, con bordes dorados y de sello un ala de paloma, todavía se le hacía raro lo que decía el sobre, y más como le había llegado

***********Flash back************

Se encontraba el joven Phantomhive revisando sus papeles de gran importancia, cuando de repente la ventana que estaba a su lado izquierdo se partía a pedazos, la causa?, un finían con una carta pegada a la cabeza y sus ojos en espiral

-Gracias por traer la correspondencia Finían, pero pudieras hacerla menos llamativa?- dijo como si nada el joven de ojos zafiros

-s-sii..boochan- el peli verde le quito la carta y la empezó a inspeccionar y con unas palabras escritas en tinta dorada

"_Querido joven Phantomhive, quisiera presentarle un reto de su interés, pero para eso necesito que invite a las siguientes personas mencionadas: Undertaker, Lau, Lan-mao, Grell Sutcliff, el príncipe Soma, Agni, Madam Red y por ultimo sus sirvientes, ya dada la información le daré un pequeño dicho de su reto, si es que le interesa claro_

"_Si no respira, no significa que este muerto"(1)_

_Bueno joven Phantomhive nos vemos_

_Atte. Beatrice K._

***********fin de flash back************

-Ya están todos- dijo Ciel mientras meditaba la situación

-si- dijeron todos a coro, menos Lan-mao (por obvias razones! XD)

-Bueno, me ha llegado esta carta, y lo primero que me pide es que todos vengan, ahora hecho todo, se supone que vendría pero el problema es cómo- y como si dijera las palabras mágicas, millones de estrellitas de color blanco, se fueron uniendo mostrando a una hermosa joven de pelo color Blanco y ojos de color celeste, su vestido estaba abierto en forma A con varias detalles de color blanco, y con un pequeño bastón plateado, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Buenas tardes a todos…mi nombre es Beatrice kirkland (Arthur? ;3;)-ya que veo que el joven Phantomhive acepto el reto, no tengo nada más que decir ,solo..buen viaje- y en un dos por tres todos cayeron en un enorme remolino de colores extraños, pero sorpresiva mente Pluto había roto otra ventana y fue corriendo en busca de su amado mayordomo, provocando que el también caiga en el oyó

Todo se volvió negro

-Ufufu~, ahora quiero ver como los soportas Ya_san

******En otro universo xD************

-Sajir, Ning, ying, Marian, Jack!, YOH!-saludo una joven de pelo color negro, recogido en una gorra color blanca tejida y en una cola de caballo con una rosa incrustada, ojos color gris verdoso y piel nívea, venia vestida con una camiseta de botones de manga corta color blanca, junto a un suéter sin mangas color beige y un liston, una falda color roja con cuadrados color vino, unos zapatos de charol

-Konichiwa Yami_san-dijeron a coro dos gemelas de pelo amarrado en dos trenzas cayendo por sus hombros, ojos color negro, y con el mismo uniforme que la joven

-Assamese-un joven de piel morena muy lindo, con cabello color café amarrado en una coleta baja y con varios mechones cayendo por sus ojos con el mismo uniforme pero con unos pantalones con el mismo diseño de las faldas, y una corbata

-ho-hola..-dijo una joven algo bajita, de pelo color rubio platinado amarrado en una cebolla entrenzada y con una roza en ella, y unos caireles cayendo por sus mejillas, ojos color miel y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas dándole un toque tierno

-HOLOTASSSS!- sonrió interactivamente un joven de pelo color gris revuelto, con el uniforme todo revuelto, unas cadenas en los bolsillos y unos pircings en la ceja, en el labio y por último en la oreja, el joven ya estaba abrazando a la joven por los hombros

-ejeje, cómo están?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-nosotras bien-dijeron las gemelas

-yo supongo que bien-

-yo también estoy b-bien gracias por su preocupación Yami_sama-

-ehh?, no me digas Yami_sama me haces sentir vieja y mala-

-eh?, no se supone que esos eres tú?- dijo Jack el joven de cabello color plateado, pero antes de decir otra cosa su brazo donde estaba posicionado anteriormente en los brazos estaba ahora atrás de su cuerpo casi dislocándolo

-ehh?, no te escuche Jackuu, que decías?- con tono tierno la joven pelinegra

-que, no m-me gusta que me digas Jackuu!-

-eh pero suena lindo no?-

-no! ¬¬-

-amargado -3-.-

-nyaa~!-dijo una pequeña gatita brumilla blanca, saltando ágilmente a los hombros de la pelinegra

-Kiko!, como te escapaste de la casa?-

-nyaa~-dijo la gatita señalando hacia el cielo, todo curiosos, posaron su mirada viendo como unas cosas iban cayendo sobre ellos, pero como este es un fic!, esas "cosas" cayeron sobre ellos, dejándolos un poco heridos

-itatatata~, gente viva y no zombi diga yo!-

-nosotras-

-y-yo casi no-

-y-yo-

-auu, yoo~-

-nyaa~-

-Bueno estamos vivo…..casi, y bueno a todo esto que nos cayó?- la joven se paró del pasto (estaban en un bosque :3) vio a un montón de gente

-…, WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ES EL APOCALIPSIS!, CAEN OTAKUS DEL CIELO!-Grito la joven mientras se colocaba un casco de guerra- listo! Estoy a salvo! AUCH!- dijo la joven adolorida por el golpe que recibió por parte de Jack

-Mejor deja de decir tus locuras y ayudemos a esta gente, pero la pregunta esa dónde?- todos miraron a la joven pelinegra

-ehh?, bokku?, ahh! Por qué?-

-Por qué tiene una casa del tamaño de Asia!-

-y? No entiendo tu punto o3o

- =.=U-

-y de todos modos, como dice nana Itzel "no hables con extraños ya que te pueden vender a los muppet´s!

-eso ultimo lo inventaste tú! ¬¬-

Y así después de varios minutos de pelear termino accediendo la joven pelinegra en llevar aquello tipos extraños a su casa

Pobres…no sabían que iban a tener traumas por esas personas

-..

**Ultimas notas de autor:** Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, y por favor pásense por mis demás fic n.n

Cronos: sabes que no puedes chantajear a la gente ¬¬

Yo: no chantajeo! O.ó y que tiene de malo! Tu lo haces con tu mamá

Bueno un Review?, un comentario positivo, palabras de apoyo aunque sea? ⊙ω⊙

Review?


End file.
